Syntax
Syntax is a floating Robotic AI (Artificial Intelligence) who assists Lord Brevon in his schemes, such as brainwashing Prince Dail following the death of his father, the King of Shuigang. Syntax has the ability to change into different forms to help protect Brevon and his assets. * Her Spider Mode '''is the mid-boss of Thermal Base and tenth overall mid-boss in the game. * Her Squid Mode is the boss of Thermal Base and the eighth in Freedom Planet. * Her '''Cancer Mode '''is the boss of the Shmup Stage, an extra stage that takes place before Battle Glacier. * The '''Morpher Mode is the end boss of Final Dreadnought (Round 1) and the eleventh in the game. Boss Battle Spider Mode In the first half of Thermal Base, Syntax will convert into her Spider Mode and attack the player in a room with lava walls and spike floors on both sides. Attacks * Lava Cannon: '''Syntax will walk from one side of the room to the other, sucking lava out the side and firing it at the player,. She can even change the angle of the shot, making the player jump over or crouch under it. This attack can also Stunlock the player. * '''Spike Shot: '''After breaking off its armor, Syntax will move to a rail and start to grab spikes on the floor to fire below on the left and right sides. Damage from these attacks are avoidable if the player has either a Fire or Metal Keystone Monitors. After being defeated, Syntax will retreat. Then at the sound of an alarm, a torrent of lava will flow into the area and the player character has to outrun it. Squid Mode In the second half of Thermal Base, Syntax will engage the player again, this time in her Squid Mode. Unlike real squids, this mode only has two tentacles, instead of the average six to eight. attacks * '''Lava Cannon: '''Like with her Spider Mode, Syntax will suck up Lava an fire it at the player, whether in a full burst or in a rapid fire that Stunlocks. Also, the lava will heat up the metal flooring, damaging the player if they're standing on it. * '''Spike Balls: '''After soaking up enough damage, Syntax will descend into the lava, and launches three Spike Balls from the right, left and middle of the room. She will do this twice throughout the Boss Fight. * '''Circular Saw: '''After being damaged and using the Spike Balls a second time, Syntax will transform into a giant Circular Saw, which will roll around on the edges of the room. Milla is able to obtain a Water Shield before this fight by digging in the soil underneath the Tao Stone. Cancer Mode In the Shmup Stage, Syntax will change into her Cancer Mode, a giant hologram similar to Pangu's, except it's a crab, instead of a Dragon. Attacks * '''Laser Blast: '''Syntax will fire massive laser blasts from her pincers, tracing the player's height before firing. This attack is easy to avoid if playing as Lilac. * '''Laser Shots: '''Syntax will spray fire Laser Shots at the player character in multiple directions. Unlike her other modes, Syntax's Cancer Mode has a health meter. Once it's depleted, Syntax will be defeated and the player can then proceed to Battle Glacier. Morpher Mode In Final Dreadnought (Round 1), Syntax will attack the player with her Morpher Mode, which can take on the following forms: * '''Ceiling Mode: '''Syntax's 1st form, she will fly on the ceiling shooting lasers on the ground, this can be avoided and Syntax can be attacked when it pauses briefly. * '''Tank Mode: '''Syntax's 2nd form, which is similar to her Ceiling Mode. She will land on the ground shooting lasers at the ceiling. Also easy to avoid and hit Syntax. * '''Train Mode: Syntax's 3rd form, she will turn into a train and absorbs the laser's energy shooting 3 energy blasts that move right, down, and then left. The attack can be dodged by moving backward and jumping forward. * Pogo-Stick Mode: Once Syntax has taken a bit of damage, she will change to her 4th form, she's I'll convert into a Pogo-Stick and jump in all directions, creating shockwaves on the ground. Lilac's Dragon Cyclone can avoid this and hit Syntax. * '''Circular Saw Mode: '''Syntax's 5th form, Once taken half damage, Syntax will change to Circular Saw, She goes forward, up, backward, down, and forward. Use Lilac's Dragon Cyclone, Carol's Bike Spin or Milla's Puppy Float to avoid this attack. * '''Plasma Mode: '''Once taken maximum damage, Syntax will take her 6th and final form, she goes through the right side of the screen, shooting plasma energy balls that move up and down while moving to the left. Moving and jumping are meant to avoid this attack, but Syntax is easily vulnerable to attack while it is in this mode. Alternatively, Milla can reflect the energy balls with a Phantom Block. When playing as Carol, there is a Gas Can that can be picked up by her before this fight. However, the player may choose to run past the can and fight Syntax on foot. Once defeated, Syntax will get hit and disintegrated by the laser. Gallery Fp1-syntaxsprite.png|Syntax's sprite in Freedom Planet. SyntaxFlameArmour.png|Syntax's Squid Form| SyntaxSchmup.PNG|Syntax's Cancer Form Trivia * Syntax has sharp spikes on the end of each of her arms, which she possibly used during the brainwashing of Prince Dail.